


A Solar Problem (Mars Rovers)

by GreenGem33



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGem33/pseuds/GreenGem33
Summary: I've been a fan of the Mars Rovers since 2016. At times, I would write some fanfics on them about when they were about to launch into space or random moments on Mars. I made my own theory about what if Opportunity was rescued by Curiosity and was able to survive the dust storm on Mars but her communicator was destroyed.This story is also on my DeviantArt:https://www.deviantart.com/greengem49/art/A-Solar-Problem-My-first-short-story-846429976
Kudos: 2





	A Solar Problem (Mars Rovers)

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I made this story back around 2016 - 2017!)
> 
> .........
> 
> How I think of the Mars Rovers if they were half human half cyborgs (For this story):
> 
> \- Spirit - The leader of the gang, first one down to Mars (2 weeks before Oppy arrived) - 8 mars years old since her mission stopped in 2011. 
> 
> \- Oppy - The responsible and kind sister, sometimes can make mistakes during a mission. Has a sense of humour and the oldest sister by 14 mars years, technically, since she was in communication for "14 mars years" but stopped after the 2018 dust storm. 
> 
> \- Curiosity - The youngest, during the time I was writing this story, and she has a playful personality and an extrovert. XD Around this time, Curiosity was around 5 Mars years old.

“Oh, come on! My legs hurt!”

The three sisters walked along the hard drenches of the Mars landscape. Spirit was in the lead, she didn’t look tired at all, Opportunity was following up while Curiosity, the youngest out of all of them, was lagging behind a few feet. They finally came to a stop to take a break, Curiosity fell on her butt while rubbing her legs. Opportunity got onto a mountain structure, which looked like a small cliff, as she looked down at her twin sister Spirit and her youngest sister, Curiosity. 

“How many kilometers do we need to cover before we finish for the day?” Opportunity said to Spirit, she looked at a grey box with a green screen, she looked back at them and replied, “Only 2 kilometers left and we’re good until our next task.” Curiosity groaned and fell flat on her back, her beautiful long blonde hair getting covered in the red Martian dirt. 

“Two more kilometers?!” Curiosity squealed, the twin sisters both laughed until Opportunity lost her balance and fell off her small cliff, hitting her shoulder blades, where her solar panels are. Opportunity said faintly, “Ouch! I think I hurt my shoulder blades…” she got up onto her knees but lost a lot of her energy all of a sudden. Spirit analysed her twin sister's back for any damaged before both of her eyes widen and then saying, “Um...I don’t think it was your shoulder blades.” 

“Really?” Opportunity said in shock, Curiosity got up and looked at her older sister’s solar panels, she gasped in shock to see that one of her sister’s solar panels was broken. Curiosity screamed, “YOUR SOLAR PANELS ARE BROKEN!” Opportunity grabbed one of her solar panels to take a closer look, there was a crack that reached from the side to the middle. She then said after analysing it, “Oh no, that’s a problem right there!”

“A SOLAR PROBLEM!” Curiosity squealed, which made the twins laugh. Opportunity yelped when Spirit took out one of Opportunity’s broken solar panel. She looked at Opportunity and said, “They’re not easy to fix but I’ll give it a go.” Opportunity made a smile back at her, she tried to get up but fell back down again. Most of her energy was gone after that impact.

“Living with one solar panel sucks…” Opportunity joked while laughing quietly as she got back up, with the help from Spirit, she replied, “You can borrow one of Curiosity’s batteries if you desperately need to keep on the move!”

"Oh haha!" Opportunity smirked before the twins both heard Curiosity's squeal.

“LEAVE MY BATTERIES OUT OF THIS! YOU TWO AREN’T BUILD FOR SOMETHING RADIOACTIVE!” Curiosity screamed, leaving the two twins laughing. 

“Sure, we aren’t!” Opportunity and Spirit both said while laughing. 

“Suffer!” Curiosity screamed once again with evil laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> When reading this story, I wasn't too sure if Spirit and Oppy could function well with lithium batteries like Curiosity. Spirit and Oppy are both the same rover models that have to run by solar panels, but Curiosity was upgraded to two lithium rechargeable batteries. The Mars Rovers, in this story, are all cyborgs.


End file.
